Rogue's Journey
by Sethanon
Summary: Abandoned. This was my partners story but she is unable to continue. If you want to have a go please dedicate the story to Natalie and wonderful woman her family miss her so much.


**Title: _Rogue's Journey_**

**Author:_ Sethanon_**

**Rating: _M_**

**Pairing: _Jean / Rogue_**

**Disclaimer: **_I own NOTHING I SAY NOTHING. I am just borrowing them for a while so that I can play with the. Don't worry I'll put them back together again before returning them to their owners._

_All my love_

_Seth_

-Telepathic- "Vocal" 'Thoughts'

**Rogue's Journey**

Prologue:

On the way back from the Statue of Liberty the Blackbird chewed up the distance back to the school. In her seat Rogue was silent, deathly silent. She could still hear Magneto and Wolverine in her mind and she couldn't vocalize her thoughts to anyone, they wouldn't let her.

Rogue felt as if her mind was violated.

'Go away please god make them go away' Rogue thought at the personalities that had invaded her conscience.

Jean who had been tending to Wolverine felt the desperation coming of Rogue and was growing more worried by the minute as Rogue's silence continued.

Rising from Wolverine side she moved over to Rogue and reached out to take her hand.

Rogue flinched.

"It's okay Rogue, I'm wearing gloves." Jean tried to reassure the young woman in front of her. Rogue's face twisted in mental pain as one of the new personalities took hold.

Jean held her breath as she waited for Rogue to respond.

"Who says Rogue's here Dr. Grey?" Answered the clipped cultured tones of the Magneto within Rogue.

**Chapter 1: Fighting the Voices Within:**

Rogue's body started to shake as she tried to regain control over her own mind.

"Jean… I can't hold him back for long… you've got to help her… Magneto is trying to take over." Growled the Wolverine within Rogue.

"Storm, Cyclops we really need to get back to the mansion, fast." Jean stated. Cyclops looked back at Jean his lips twisting in confusion.

"Why Wolverine won't die anytime soon?" Cyclops queried.

"It's Rogue, I can hear Magneto and Wolverine fighting inside her mind." Jean made a decision that would change the X-Men forever.

Jean took a deep breath and slowly entered Rogues mind and searched for Rogue.

Within Rogue's mind Jean found not three personalities but five. One of the personalities looked to be a young man about Rogue's own age. The hatred that this boy was directing at Rogue and anyone who came near him felt like hot needles to Jean's sensitive mind.

Quickly moving away from the young boy she soon encountered Magneto and Wolverine they were circling each other trying to gain the upper hand so Jean left them to it.

Jean then heard a small voice cry out.

-Help me someone, please God make them go away.-

Then she spotted them, two young women with white stripes in their hair, one was dressed in shorts and a tank top crying and curled up as if to protect herself from harm. The other girl standing in a defensive stance was dressed in black jacket, high-necked long sleaved shirt, gloves, cargo pants and combat boots.

Slowly but confidently Jean went over to the two girls.

-What do you want?- Growled the Rogue in black. Jean stepped back a step.

-Rogue? I'm here to help.- Said Jean.

-Help? Why?- Asked Rogue suspiciously.

-Yes help me they're to strong please make them go away Dr. Grey.- Begged the Rogue who was curled up.

-Because I care for you Rogue.- Jean said taking a step forward. Rogue then gestured towards the girl on the ground asking.

-What about Marie?- Jean frowned at Rogue before asking.

-Marie? Who's Marie?- Rogue smirked before answering.

-Marie is the first, I am the second, and the others do not belong.- Rogue kneeled beside the crying girl.

-This is Marie, the girl whose parents threw her out when she kissed Cody and put him in a coma for three weeks. I am The Rogue, the one who protects her from the others.- Here Rogue stopped and frowned before going on.

-The others are strong they want this mind destroyed.- Jean ventured a question.

-Even Wolverine?- Rogues head snapped up.

-Especially Wolverine. Magneto just wants to prove to Marie that his way is the only way and I can deal with him easily enough. But it is you Dr. Jean Grey who is in danger here because Wolverine has just realised that you are here and is on his way.-

Just as Wolverine attacked, Jean partially broke the mental contact with Rogue and told Cyclops.

"Oh God, Scott hurry I am trying to stabilise her mind but I can't hold out much longer." Jean gasped just before both she and Rogue lost consciousness. Their minds still linked.


End file.
